This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices with column control and readout circuitry.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel may include a photosensor such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals. Image sensors are sometimes designed to provide images to electronic devices using a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format or any other suitable image format.
Image data is commonly readout from image pixels using circuitry coupled to each column of image pixels. This column circuitry can include analog circuits that may contribute a systematic offset to the image data. This type of systematic offset can cause digital circuitry that receives the analog data to have a limited dynamic range due to bits that are allocated to represent the offset.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging devices.